Keyboards are a common interface for entering data and otherwise interacting with a computer. While a number of different designs and shapes exist, one common problem with keyboards is their relative lack of cleanliness. For example, studies have shown that high levels of bacteria can be found on a keyboard. While methods of cleaning keyboards exist, such as wiping the keys with a cloth containing a cleaning solution, care must be used to avoid spilling the cleaning solution into the keyboard and the complexity of keyboards, along with all the cracks and crevices, makes it time consuming to properly clean a keyboard by hand.
In addition, the widespread availability of wireless keyboards, while allowing the user more flexibility, has also tended to expose keyboards to more abusive environments. For example, an individual may spill coffee or soft drinks into a keyboard, potentially causing the life of the keyboard to be significantly reduced. While attempts have been made to improve the resistance of keyboards to abusive environments by improving the spill resistance of keyboards, further improvements would be beneficial.